Spring of the East
by Aeqqu
Summary: SotE follows the life of the infamous Jin general Du Yu, during the last campaign of the Three Kingdoms era.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**Xiangyang, Hubei Province, China**

**December, 279CE**

The Xiangyang market square was alive with activity. Wagons bustled in and out of the area, laden with supplies of rice and grain and water and wine. Men ran around islands of provisions, taking sacks of food to and from the wooden vehicles. Soldiers stood guard at vital intersections, keeping the flow of men and material steady. Above the ordered anarchy below, the administrator's villa faced the south. Chiselled out of polished marble, the building gleamed in the light of the setting sun. On the southernmost balcony, Du Yu watched over the city. Beyond the market, the walls of Xiangyang rose up, engulfing the metropolis, and spoiling the beautiful sunset. On the walls, soldiers kept watch, their pikes and spears glinting in the light, and the newly sown banners of Jin were unfurled, and fluttered softly in the wind, in anticipation of their first war. Below this still, was the most magnificent sight of them all. 50,000 Jin soldiers camped outside Xiangyang. Giant pavilions and marquees could be seen amongst the sea of tents, where troupes of actors and musicians aroused the prematurely drunk troops. Outside, others sat around large fires, drinking and exchanging stories of war and women. Whoever was not indulging in these pleasures was asleep in his tent, though Du Yu could not imagine the kind of stupor he must be in to sleep through the noise of raucous men, which drowned out even the music which echoed from the villa behind him.

Someone coughed softly behind him, and Du Yu turned and saw Zhou Qi approaching him, excusing himself from the party going on inside the villa. Zhou Qi was an aging man, with receding head hair and a fast growing beard. He was dull and unimaginative, and Du Yu found it hard to stay sane in the man's company, but Zhou Qi had a head for maths and without his logistical and administrative help, Du Yu's army would not be able to move out. The new arrival was clutching two goblets of wine, and he proffered one to Du Yu as he took his place next to him on the balcony. Du Yu accepted the drink, and raised it to his lips. Zhou Qi took a swig of his own, and smiled, closing his eyes and savouring the taste. "This is a fine wine", he spoke. His voice was flat and dull, and was slowly becoming throaty and rasping. "From Jianye itself".

Du Yu stopped halfway through drinking, his eyes finding Zhou's. The administrator chuckled. "Do not worry yourself General; it's been tested for poison". Satisfied, Du Yu took a long sip. It indeed was beautiful. He looked down into the cup. The liquid was a beautiful rich magenta, which made one think the drink would be sickly. However, that could be no further from the truth. He looked back at Zhou Qi, whom was similarly eyeing him, apparently amused. "I thought it would be fitting; to drink the wine of the enemy, upon the eve of battle".

"I admire your forethought", Du Yu replied diplomatically, trying to avoid conversation with the man. He turned back to the view of Xiangyang. However, time had apparently passed them by quickly, and all he could make out now were the dancing lights of the fires, which slowly burnt themselves out in the new spring night.

"Tomorrow then", the administrator broached conversation once more. He placed his arms over the balcony and leant forward upon them, slouching down. Du Yu stood upright, and flicked his head down to look at the man next to him. "Yes, we'll be off your hands tomorrow".

Zhou Qi looked uncomfortable for a second, but the look on his face passed quickly, and he smiled thoughtfully. "Aren't you a little old to be leading another campaign?" The man craned his head up and met the General's gaze. Before Du Yu could retort, he pressed on. "You don't look it do you?" – he cocked his head like a dog – "no, but you must be getting on. When were you born, 230?"

"222", Du Yu muttered, and looked back into the distance.

"222?" Zhou Qi mused thoughtfully, "That makes you 58 now?"

"Next March".

"57 years old", Zhou Qi exhaled heavily. The man was drunk, Du Yu noticed. "My, my; you're older than me" – Du's eyes narrowed – "Maybe I should be leading this campaign eh?" He laughed loudly. It was a while before he calmed down. All the while the General stood motionless and silent.

"57", Zhou Qi mused once more, wiping tears from his eyes. "But no, you don't look it do you?" That was true at least. Du Yu prided himself on that. Where most men became shrivelled, hunched wizards like Zhou Qi, Du Yu's back remained straight. He was still well muscled, and he had not succumbed to alcohol or poor diet, leaving his body trim and fit. He wore no beard and his black hair was only now beginning to recede and go silver at the roots. No, even in his old age he was still the epitome of the perfect soldier.

"It's still too old to be fighting wars in my opinion", the administrator continued cheerily. "What you should do", he leant closer to Du, "is get yourself a nice cushy job behind the lines. Go into politics maybe. Or become a governor. All this fighting has some serious detrimental effects on an old man's health. Why, you're probably more likely to die of a heart attack than from the enemy's sword. Save yourself the trouble; it's not too late my friend".

"That's nothing short of cowardice Zhou Qi", Du Yu replied harshly, rounding on him. His wizened companion jumped up in fright, spilling his wine over his robes. He looked down at the bureaucrat in distaste for a few moments longer, before turning back to the balcony. "No. I fought hard just to get this campaign off the ground. Yang Hu died for our cause, and it was his recommendation that I lead this campaign. That is one of the only reasons why we march to war this morrow. To desert now would be betraying him and the Emperor". His tone softened. "And I want to see this land peaceful again. Without war, conflict. Without squabbling factions. One nation, one country, one banner, one dynasty. I want to be a part of that dynasty, and making that dream come to life".

Zhou Qi drew himself up. "My apologies general, I will take my leave now". Du Yu waved his hand absently. "One last thing before I depart". He leant in close to Du Yu. "I have a son. He's just turned twenty you know. You should see him General! He's the perfect warrior. Strong, athletic, intelligent; he reminds me of me back in my prime!" He laughed again.

"Where is this going?" Du Yu interrupted him.

Stung, the administrator continued, "I sent a letter to the Emperor. He was very generous in allowing my son to join us here. He's currently serving as one of the rank and file, but" – he shuffled nervously, his eyes on his feet – "I know you recently lost one of your Generals…I was just wondering…"

Du Yu looked at the man's sad, hopeful eyes. He had once owned a dog, long ago as a boy. Whenever the animal had needed feeding, or to be played with, it had given him the same look he saw now in Zhou Qi's eyes. He grunted and turned away from the man.

"Fine, fine. Send him to me at the first opportunity, and he can join my staff".

"Thank you! Thank you my General!" tears filled the old man's eyes once more, "You do my family a great honour". He bowed. "My son is inside; I shall send him to you at once". The administrator turned and shuffled off the balcony.

Left alone with his thoughts for a few minutes, Du Yu looked out over Xiangyang once again. It was pitch black now. The hustle and bustle of the market square had died down now. His army's supplies had been successfully mounted on wagons and chariots, ready for the drive south. Past the walls, the fires that once men had been clustered around had died out, either from age and wind, or from the boots of wardens, who were checking to make sure the soldiers were asleep before the campaign. Behind him, the music had died down, and the guests of the party were slowly shuffling out of the building. He drained the last of his wine, and turned to find a young man, bowed down before him.

"Rise, please", Du Yu spoke wearily, "Formalities are all well and good, but I'm very tired. And besides, you are on my staff now and a general in your own right. Men now bow before you".

Zhou Qi's son stood up, his back and shoulders straighter; straighter than his father's could ever and had ever been. "Thank you General", he spoke, his voice crisp clear and polished. The son of an aristocrat; Du Yu could have told that even if he had not just met his father.

When Du Yu did not advance the conversation, the newcomer spoke. "I am Zhou Zhi, son on Zhou Qi".

"And the General of the Standard", Du Yu finished, smiling encouragingly. He had seen this type a hundred times before; young, fresh, eager for battle. However, when battle found them, they'd run away from it faster than from their father's belt. He had to make sure the boy didn't run away from his side. If he gave him an important enough position, hopefully he'd tough it out in battle.

The boy's face flushed. "Wh…Th…Oh…" he was speechless for a moment. However, he recovered fast and bowed once more, "Thank you General; it is an honour to serve".

Du Yu grunted again, "Get up boy". Zhou Zhi rose, trying to conceal the sincere grin on his face.

"It's very late", Du Yu mused. "We need our rest for the march south tomorrow". He thought for a second. "Your father said you came from the rank and file?"

"Yes General, I was a captain…"

"That means you were staying in a tent outside the city", Du Yu carried on as if he hadn't spoken. "We can't have that can we?" He snapped his fingers and a guard walked out onto the balcony. "You", he addressed the soldier, "Escort General Zhou to his new quarters in the city. The house" – he thought for a second - "twelve doors down from mine. Attend to his needs, and organise a security detail for the night". The soldier saluted, and led the still beaming Zhou Zhi off the balcony.

Du Yu once more turned onto the balcony, and looked into the night. A feeble gesture now; he could no longer make out the houses below him. He returned into the villa. The spacious room where the officer's party had been held was deserted now. Only the musicians remained, packing away their instruments and preparing to depart. Several guards stood in pairs, discussing the evening, whilst Zhou Qi was slumped across the furniture, snoring loud and drunkenly.

The room was the villa's dining room, though Zhou's servants had cleared away the tables and chairs, and instead, laid out a lavish rug, made from the hide of a tiger. Lining the walls were Zhou's collection of priceless vases, which were mounted on marble plinths. On one wall stood a large book shelf, were the administrator kept his literature. Wherever there was free space on the wall, a large painting had been erected. These paintings showed the warriors and politicians of the new Jin dynasty. It was obvious Zhou was trying to impress his devotion to the new cause. Du's eyes swept over these portraits. The largest was a picture of Emperor Wu, which hung opposite the main doorway. Around that were various pictures of different members of the Sima clan, as well as some prominent generals. Du Yu was quite touched to find one of his own person on the wall.

He strode over to the bookcase, and browsed Zhou's collection idly. As he expected most were mathematics books. He picked one out, and thumbed through it. It was well worn and battered. How many times could you read a book on mathematics, Du Yu thought, bemused. He placed it back and looked at the books again. There were a few historical books here and there, including one of his own writings on the Shu campaign. However, right at the bottom of the shelves, he found what he was looking for. He withdrew the book and looked at the title on the spine. _The Spring and Autumn Annals. _Du Yu smiled. He thumbed through the book. It was brand new. Zhou Qi had obviously not thought the writings of Confucius to be of much important. He placed the previously unopened book in his robe and turned to depart the villa. There were a few passages he needed to re-read before he set off tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**Hubei Province, China**

**January, 280CE**

It was actually a beautiful sight. When Du Yu thought of a beautiful sight, he usually though of Princess Gaolu, or, scenery wise, the mountains of Han Zhong, on the first morning of spring, when the mountains were steeped in mist, and the horizon was the man marching in front of you. Where the clouds were so low you could touch them, and the sun's light pierced through the gaps in the fog, forming islands of radiance. But, this sight topped both of those. 50,000 men swathed in imperial purple, marching to the beat of a thousand drums, across the verdant spring grasslands of the south. The new banners, which Du Yu had only ever seen in peace time, were finally unfurled in all their glory. Giant flags, each the height of three men, were unfurled in the morning breeze, and they rippled in the air, casting huge shadows over the troops below. Each of these standards bore the character of Jin and symbolised the new dynasty and the new era. Either side of him, two standard bearers bore his own personal banner, and the person banner of Emperor Wu, signifying the two leaders of the expedition.

Du Yu's army moved in blocks of varying sizes. In the vanguard, Fan Xian led his own personal unit of 6,000 men, along with cavalry from the Imperial army. The main block of his army consisted of Yin Lin's 7,000 troops, Deng Gui's 5,000 troops, and 17,000 soldiers from the Imperial army. Travelling behind them was Du Yu's personal unit of 13,000 men, whom guarded the army's supplies, followed by Zhou Zhi's 2,000 strong rearguard.

They were one week out of Xiangyang now and deep into Hubei province. The verdant southern grassland stretched about them, as far as the eye could see. Sometimes they were interspersed with trees and small forests. Rice fields were also commonplace, though most of them were situated behind them, nearer Xiangyang.

However, towards the rear of the army, the grassland was not so verdant. Du Yu's horse struggled along in the thick mud. Atop his mount, the general spied the foot troops below him, and felt a twinge of piety and guilt, as he watched there beautiful new clothes and robes become caked in dirt. Well, that was the soldier's lot. As long as no one dropped a banner…

If the sight was beautiful, then the sound was doubly so. Du Yu had often frequented the Imperial palace in Luoyang, and been entertained by the Emperor's own musicians, but even the finest performers in the land could not match the melodies that caressed his ears now. The sound of 100,000 foot steps pounding on the ground. The sound of cavalry galloping in the mud. The sound of the banners fluttering in the whistling wind. The sound of trumpets and flutes and drums. The sound of an army marching to war. Du Yu closed his eyes and let the sound wash over him.

"General?"

Du Yu opened his eyes. His retinue had stopped, and a courier stood below him in the mud. Identifying him as the speaker, Du Yu turned to him.

"My lord, General Zhou Zhi reports that many supply wagons have become hindered by the mud, and have fallen behind. General Zhou has committed his troops to moving the wagons", the courier spoke briskly, undeterred by Du Yu's rank and infamy.

Du Yu rubbed his chin thoughtfully and mused to himself. "We're on a tight schedule. We can't slow our advance and wait; but we'll need the supplies later…" he signalled over one of his subordinates. "Detail 5,000 men from my personal unit to help the advancement of the wagons. Six men to a wagon; they'll carry them across the mud. Rotate men every hour".

"General", the adjutant stammered, "that's….that can't be done!"

"It can, and will be", Du Yu barked at him, "Now see to it that it's done, we're advancing", he spurred the reigns, and his horse began to march forwards once more. His banner bearers followed silently, leaving only a flustered adjutant and a blank faced courier.

"You have to admire his genius", the courier said thoughtfully, watching the retinue depart.

"His genius!? That's 10,000 men worn out!" the adjutant wailed. "A fifth of our man power destroyed!"

"Better 10,000 men tired than 50,000 men starving", the courier spoke over his shoulder as he wandered back to his unit. The adjutant had no retort.

They rode on until night fell. As the sun made its way down past the horizon, Du Yu's pavilion was set up on a small hill, where, if one strained his eyes, you could see the edges of the Yangtze.

Inside the tent, a small desk had been set upon the floor, and Du Yu knelt before it, and read the reports from his generals. Couriers arrived and departed frequently, and Du Yu wondered if he would be able to procure a good night's sleep.

He wearily took another scroll from a waiting courier. "Hmm, Fan Xian's troops have encountered the Yangtze wetlands…" he relayed to himself.

"Without proper attire, I hear a soldier can acquire a disease of the foot, if he travels through wetlands for too long", one of his adjutants piped up.

"Yes", supplied another, "and the wetlands along the Yangtze are extensive, especially in this season. I'd wager one in ten men contract a disease".

Du Yu thought for a moment, and shuffled through the reports. After a minute of searching, he gave up, and turned to one of the waiting messengers. "Report to General Zhou, find out if the wagons have arrived yet". The man hurried out of the room. The general laid the most recent report to one side and then took his quill to a blank scroll, ordering Fan Xian to set up camp at the edge of the wetlands, and to prepare for his arrival at dawn.

He laid the quill down and handed the scroll to a messenger. Then, the first courier arrived back. "General Zhou reports that all the wagons have arrived at camp safely".

"Excellent", he turned to one of his adjutants, "Wake the 2,000 soldiers of my unit who did not carry a wagon today. Have them deconstruct the wagons, then take the wood up to the Fan Xian's unit in the south east".

"Uh…" the adjutant stammered. Du Yu stared at him coldly, "At once my lord!" He rushed out of the tent.

He spent another hour assigning his General's orders for the next day, before he retired to his bed, though not before ordering a guard to wake him at sunrise.

His dreams were rapidly changing. Were once before, he dreamt of luxuries and riches, his dreams now, in his old age, were much darker. Faceless people swam in and out of his vision, retreating, and blurring into the background. He stood in his home village, but it was silent and deserted. Huge towers dominated the landscape, and Du Yu stood beneath them looking up; an unwanted change to a familiar setting. He saw his father, who became Cao Rui, who became Sima Yi, who became Sima Yan, who became another faceless person. He curled up and cried in his old bedroom. Hiding under his bed sheets as his mother ordered him to get up. But it wasn't his mother shouting, it was Princess Gaolu. No, it was Emperor Wu. Wait, no it wasn't. Did he even recognise that voice? Who was calling him?

"General! It's daybreak!"

Du Yu opened his eyes, already alert. He leapt up out of his bed. Servants hastened to dress him. He stood motionless for a few moments, before sitting down at his desk. An adjutant hurried over, his arms ladled with scrolls, but he waved the man away, and asked for some food.

After eating a small dish of rice and dressing in his armour, he departed his pavilion, accompanied by a small entourage of soldiers and bureaucrats. It was a beautiful spring morning. Not as beautiful as some of the mornings he had enjoyed during the Shu offensive, but beautiful none the less. The sun was a cut in the sky, bleeding reds, oranges and purples across the sky. The clouds were wisps of white against this colourful backdrop. Down below, the green of the grass was rich and deep. Du Yu breathed in the cold morning air and exhaled slowly. It was a gorgeous smell; the smell of smoke and metal and soldiers. But, along side that, there was the subtle aroma of flowers. Yes, spring was coming soon.

Du Yu marched down the neatly arranged rows of tents, exchanging pleasantries with guards on watch, and groggy men who fought their way out of their tents. Eventually, the group reached the end of the camp and they made their way into the wilderness, towards the vanguard's camp. The environment was more pleasant now. The grass was not trampled, or muddy, and the smells of an army were washed away with the scents of flowers and plants. The sun had risen higher now, and dawn became morning.

They reached Fan Xian's vanguard a little later than Du Yu had expected, but luckily for him, Fan Xian had decided to sleep a little later too. His chief of staff clambered out of his pavilion; half dressed in his robes, and snapped to attention, his face beat red.

Fan Xian was an aristocrat too. He was a medium sized man, with squinty eyes set under a prominent brow. Below these features he wore a sinisterly thin moustache and pointed beard, which pronounced his usual sneers and leers. For a moment, Du Yu reflected on the state of his officers. Aristocrats; they're only officers because they were the sons of rich politicians. It was rare to find a general who had fought his way to the top, starting life with a hoe in his hand and ending it with a sword. It was a sad thought, but one of the many things in the world Du Yu could do little about. He pushed the topic from his mind.

"General Fan Xian", Du Yu commented coolly, "I see you're properly attired for today's campaigning. Never mind, never mind". He waved his hand forgivingly, and Fan Xian and his retinue stood easy.

"My lord, we received the wood from the wagons. I don't see…" Fan Xian began, but Du Yu cut him off.

"When you awake your men – something which you'll hasten to do after my departure – you'll line 100 of them up facing the wetlands, several _chi _apart, and give them each one piece of woods. Every other man in your unit will fall in behind them, 100 lines, each consisting of 60 men, and each with a plank of wood. The first man in the line will place the piece of wood on the wetlands. Then he will step onto that piece of wood. He will take the wood from the man behind him, and place it a footstep in front of him. Then, he'll step onto that piece of wood, and take the wood from the next man in the line. All other troops will follow on these pieces of wood, and Zhou Zhi's rearguard will pick up the planks. Then, we shall reach the river, and be sailed across by boats sailing under the flag of Wang Jun, which will arrive at sunset", Du Yu finished outlining his plan. Fan Xian stood gawping at him.

One of his adjutants however, spoke up. "What of the supplies my lord? You have used the wood from the wagons, so we cannot transport the supplies across!"

"Every man shall carry a sack of rice, an urn of water, or a bag of meats on his back", Du Yu silenced the man. When no one else spoke, he turned to Fan Xian, "I suggest getting started quickly general, we have 50,000 men to move and very little time to move them". With that, he turned on his heel and marched back to his marquis.

The movement of troops across the wetlands went well for the most part, and by nightfall, most of the men had safely boarded the boats. Du Yu watched as the last vestiges of his unit began the slow march to the river. Beside him, Zhou Zhi stood ready with his rearguard, ready to deconstruct their impromptu bridge.

"Zhou", Du Yu spoke, gazing into the distance.

"My lord?" Zhou Zhi turned his head to face him.

"The enemy knows what's going on by now, and they'll have begun preparing to resist us. This means they'll be fortifying our objective of Jiangling, and also massing troops for a counter attack. We'll be in Wu territory tomorrow, and it'll be their turn to strike", he sighed.

"We'll beat them though!" Zhou exclaimed arrogantly, "nothing can stand before our army!"

"I quite agree", Du Yu nodded, "We have an elite corps of Imperial troops, and most of our private troops are well disciplined. The hordes of Wu will falter before us.

"But, this is Wu we're talking about. A nation that played host to a multitude of skilled warriors: Zhou Yu, Cheng Pu, Taishi Chi, Lu Xun, Lu Kang. Lu Kang", he mused, reflecting on the great general. "If ever someone died too young it was him. A mercurial mind you know?"

Catching the expression of Zhou's face, he hastened to apologize, "Oh no, you mustn't think me treasonous. No, but a healthy respect for your opponents never went amiss. You hear of Jiang Wei of Shu Han? Hah, the amount of times we underestimated him!" He smiled fondly at these recollections.

"But", he took on a more serious tone, "the point is, Lu Kang is dead, but he's left behind his own legacy: five sons, five generals. We're not to underestimate them, especially looking at their ancestors. Anyway, I'm pretty confident we'll be facing at least one of these prodigies's in our sector, so I've made plans to defeat the Wu army here in one stroke.

"The enemy will counter attack tomorrow, I'm sure of it. They'll empty the garrison at Jiangling and fight our army before the walls. They will be beaten. In the confusion afterwards, you shall disguise your men as Wu soldiers, and infiltrate the city, raising the Jin banner aloft from the highest tower. Can you do this for me General Zhou Zhi?"

Du Yu could not read the boy's face in the darkness, but he heard his stuttering reply, "It'll be an honour my lord".


End file.
